The present disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit devices with interconnects between one or more die of a package. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to interconnect repair of interconnects connecting the die in the package.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Integrated circuits (ICs) take a variety of forms. These integrated circuits are usually formed on a silicon die. A die is a small block of semiconductor material (e.g., silicon) upon which a circuit is located. In some cases, an integrated circuit may be formed on more than one silicon die. When more than one die is used, these may be collectively referred to as die, dies, or dice. Examples of circuits that may be formed on one or more die include analog circuits, such as operational amplifier circuits, as well as digital circuits, such as digital circuitry used by processors or programmable logic devices, such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs). One or more die may be packaged together in an integrated circuit package. The packaging for the integrated circuit provides protection for the one or more die and their circuitry. The packaging may also provide an accessible connection to the one or more die from outside the package and/or provide interconnection between the die. However, during assembly of the package or at other times, these connections to the die and/or interconnections between the die may be incomplete.